darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Shark vs Shred
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Shred Shark is in his hover car form as he patrols the Autobot held area near Iacon, specifically the Cloverleaf Bypass just west of the refugee camp. His scanners are going as he drives along. It is late in the evening, and though it is an Autobot held area, the small dark form of Shred's Jet form can be seen in the air, soaring swiftly, and quietly, until her sensors lock onto the hover car in the region.. then she banks down, to swoop quickly towards it. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 9! Shark's scanners do not pick up on the diving form of Shred as she comes in from the side of the bypass where buildings block his sonar and radar pickups. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 6! Seeing as she does not appear to have been detected, Shred inverts herself, her weapons pulsing as she unleashes a salvo in an attempt to blast the Autobot before he does notice her presence. Shark may have missed her coming in, but the first of the salvo sure gets his attention quickly! He slips sideways to avoid a couple shots then transforms into robot mode then dives off to his right to avoid a few more shots that whizz past him. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 9! Shred dives down towards Shark now, quickly transforming, and she whips out her Glaive in a rapid, sweeping arc aimed towards the head of the Autobot. Shark did a nice little somersault, then jumps out of the weapons reach. He lands solidly on his stomach, but rolls over with his pistol in hand. With a grin the points it at her, "A bit close to Iacon aren't you?" he asks. Shred grins back, her optics narrowing, "Oh, you have no idea. You think I'd come this far on my own?" whirling, she levels her left arm, and fires the rifle mounted upon her wrist there, aiming to try and destroy Shark's own weapon. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 17! Shark’s pistol weapon is hit in such a way that it dislodges from his grip and fritzes out at the same time. But he is certainly not totally disarmed as Shred is about to find out. "Looks like you did to me." he notes, then fires the black light turret up at the femme. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <10+ to hit> Shark rolls a 15! struck by the black light, Shred hisses, jumping back, and up into the air, "Oh, you have no idea.. Just because I am the only one you see, doesn't mean I am the only one here.. Don't you think I am being a little /too/ brazen?" Shark uses the advantage of the temporary blindness of his black light to get to his feet, watching the femme carefully as he readies his rifle. "Oh I dunno about that. I've seen some pretty brazen seeker femmes in my time." As her vision clears, Shred laughs, "Well, if you think that, don't come crying to me when Iacon crumbles. " then she dives right at the triple changer trying to impale him with her glaive Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 19! Shark didn't account for his black light to clear off so quickly so the glaive impacts him right in his abdomen. But with her so close surely he couldn't miss with his shoulder mounted rifle now. He grabs the shaft of the weapon in him and grits out, "Careful, I bite." Then the rifle locks on and fires! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <+10 to hit> Shark rolls a 9! Unfortunately for Shark, he doesn't know how versed Shred is in close quarters. Letting go of her Glaive she flips to one side, narrowly avoiding the blast, and she retaliates with her own rifles, pulsing them rapidly. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <10+ to hit>> Shred rolls a 4! Shark is also rather good at close quarters combat as he demonstrates as he dodges the rifle while removing the glaive, which he twirls in his fingers and makes a swipe at the femme with her own weapon.. right at her legs! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 11! Shred takes the slice in her leg armor, and she hisses in pain, before she lunges to try and grab at Shark with her left hand, so she can more easily fire in pointblank range at vital areas. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 14! Shark releases the weapon so he can grapple her hand free, "I beat Kick-Off in a fair fight.. think you can do better?" he asks. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 3! Shred smirks as she twists to avoid Shark's grasp, "There's no such THING as a fair fight in the Grease Pits, Autobot scum." firing again, she tries to blast into the joint holding Shark's arm in place. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 2! Shark cannot get her hand free, but he manages to keep her from hitting his shoulder joint with a quick twist of his body. "Oh did I say fair? Hmm let me rephrase then. I kicked his Decepticon backside and shoved his own weapon into his body. I can do the same to you, so why don't you frag off." He jerks a knee up, intending to drive it into her abdomen. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 14! Shred takes the impact, and she grunts, "Let me tell you something.. Kick-Off is Nothing. He's a Champion by DEFAULT." rolling with the impact, she rips away her own buckled armor, flinging it at Shark's face, before she snatches at her Glaive again, to swing it for the gut of the Autobot. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 6! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 7! Shark takes the armor in the face all right with a solid 'twang'. But the moment it falls he sees her coming with that glaive and twists out of the way. "Uh huh. Whatever sweet spark. Keep telling yourself that." he chides as he positions himself to shoot at her with his rifle again. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 <(10+) hit> Shark rolls a 20! The blast from Shark strikes true, Shred's circuits sparking violently as she hisses, charging for him again, all elegance out of the window as she just relies on sheer brutality now, in an attempt to overwhelm the Autobot with her glaive. Shred picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shred rolls a 13! Shark can tell by how she changes her tactics that she's in desperation now as she drives the glaive into him again. He coughs up a bit of energon then goes for her neck.. mouth opening wide.. intending to bite her! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 20! Shred can't avoid the bite, the metallic teeth sinking deep into her, and she hisses with fury, not giving up at all, as now so close she plants her rifles to Shark's chest, towards where his primary fuel systems should be, and she opens fire. Shark leaves his mark, literally, but it exposes him to the femme's rifle. He pulls his teeth back just before the trigger is depressed and the weapon does damage all right, ripping up his chest and causing an energon and lubrication line both to squirt pressurized fluid at the femme. He growls in pain, moving to grapple that rifle out of harming him further. Shred is covered in the fluids as her arms are grappled, and pulled away, but she chooses instead of allowing this to stop her, to instead use it as a pivot to plant her feet, and thusly her heel jets against the chest of the Autobot.. then she tries to unleash a full burn from them. Shark feels those legs coming up, having no choice but release the femme's hands in an attempt to roll clear of the heel jets before they cause worse issues... like igniting his energon! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 4! Shred grins as she is released, still firing her heel jets in a quite deliberate attempt to do exactly that! Regardless, the thrust gives her some distance from Shark, and she clutches at her wound from before. Shark gahs as the jets ignite his energon and oil, causing a fire to erupt in his wounded chest. Luckily for him though he has in his subspace some river water from when he used to carry Sparky around and accesses it, using it to douse the flames before they get too bad. "Makada!" he screams at her. Shred grunts, narrowing her optics for a moment, "You have one chance to leave, Autobot. Go now. And tell your leader Shred is coming for him." Shark growls at that, "Pah, Prime has bigger eels to fry than the likes of you makada." Shred suddenly launches herself at shark again, lunging with the glaive, oddly enough with the blade seemingly inactive.. Shred will, however, ignite the blade on impact. Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 5! Shark tries to deflect the blade away from himself, but as it ignites near his exposed lines it ignites yet another fire. Oh so she wants to play that way huh? Well he makes a grab for her so she gets a taste of the flames too! Shred is grabbed by the arm, and she laughs darkly.. "Fool, you think I am afraid of fire?" quickly she twists with her other arm, to try and blast at the hand Shark has hold of her by at the elbow! Shark picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20 Shark rolls a 2! Shark 's elbow is disabled, which in turn loosens the grip he had on the femme. He scrambles back away from her, accessing what little water he has left to douse the fire one more time. "Win this round makada." he hisses, then transforms to escape. Shred grunts, hissing and firing at Shark as he beats a hasty retreat, before she herself leaps into the air to jet right for Polyhex. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Shred's Logs